Little Butterfly
by Neo- kun
Summary: GaaLee... Need I say more? rated T for malexmale. If you don't like Slash than don't read. I'm bad at summary's so you'll have to read to find out. This story kinda has to do with the song 'Butterfly'-- DDR but not that much. Enjoy. Done


**(_Neo: _**_I have a few things to say before and of you readers start this fic. _

_I'm learning English so do for give my gram-er and spelling. GaaLee is one of the first pairings that I really liked off of Naruto so_

_ I'm telling you know if you don't like slash please save every one the rage and click the back button. If you like Sakura don't read this._

_ I don't hate her but I love making her a bitch to Lee-kun. Sorry if that upsets you._** )**

**_(P.S:_**_I don't own the show/manga for Naruto._**_)_**

**_

* * *

_**

_** Little Butterfly...**_

_** By Neo- kun**_

It was a cool day in the leaf village and Rock Lee was walking down one of the many paths leading to his cruses house.

He had his bright smile over his face and a vary joyful attitude about him. '_Today was the day Sakura would be his._' He told himself getting all his hopes and dreams into place.

Lee walked up to her door taking in a few deep breaths to pull himself together as he shifted his hand to the hard wood door.

A few knocks came and than he waited.

Lee looked down at his hands. He shouldn't have taken the cloth away from his arms because now his scars showed in the dim sun light.

He smiled bigger after awhile hearing the door nob turn.

"Oh... Lee it's you." Sakura said looking at the floor.

"H-hi Sakura-chan... I was umm... if it was ok with you..." Lee trailed off feeling his face heat up as he glanced away.

"What is it Lee?" Sakura asked feeling irritated with Lee's shyness.

"W-would you go on... a date with me." He asked softly pointing to himself his heart racing fast in his chest. Lee shifted a little on his feet waiting for her response.

He looked back over to Sakura seeing that see was looking confused and shocked. He tried giving her a smile to help her make up her mind but when she looked away from him he knew.

"Lee-kun... that's really nice of you to ask that... but... I can't go on a date with you." She said softly.

'_Her minds on Sasuke... why can't she give me a chance?_' Lee gave a light sigh.

"But maybe if you did go out with me... we could have a lot of fun... I mean the fairs in town tomorrow and-" He was cut off as Sakura held up her hand.

"No Lee, I'm sorry I have to go." She stated turning away and closing to door on the youthful teen.

Lee looked like a kicked puppy as he stared at the door.

'_maybe she'll change her mind..._' He thought starting to walk to his favorite training ground. He smiled brightly at his friends as he walked by them. He wouldn't let his disappointment get them upset, he didn't want to be someones problem.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Gaara was laying in one of the hotel bed looking blankly at the wall to his left.

His sister had gone to the store and said she'd be back soon. He knew better, she loved to shop and it would take her a few hours to get back.

Gaara however didn't mind, He had a wall to stare at after all.

The red head gave a soft sigh.

'**Thinking about him again huh?**'

Gaara growled now sitting up in his bed.

'_Shut up I don't need your damn talking right now!_'

'**Sure you don't kid, look I know your thinking about him.**'

'_oh really now... and how does one assume that?_'

Gaara was silent waiting for a remark.

Nothing came.

"Not talking huh... fine." Gaara sighed again getting off of the bed and walking to the bookshelf .

He moved his long pale fingers along their spins.

'**You want to see him... don't you. You want to pull his body close to yours and keep him with you.**'

Gaara shivered pulling a book from the shelf.

'_I'm not Gay._'

'**Maybe not, but you want him. Your gay for that leaf ninja.**'

Gaara pulled at his hair.

'_Shut up!_'

A dark laugh filled his head.

Gaara gripped his hair harder.

'**oh come now Gaara, you shouldn't lie to yourself. Remember the first time you say him... he even talked to you before your names where pulled.**'

The red head closed his dark rimed eyes tightly the thought flew back to him.

' _"Hello, your names Gaara right?" Lee had asked giving him a bright smile. Gaara only stared blankly at him._

_ Lee shifted some. _

_"Well, I'm going to wish you luck out there. I hope you and I could become friends one day..." Lee said softly._

_ 'He looks like the type of guy that would want to be every ones friend__' Gaara thought seeing Lee walk away._

_'**Even the friend of a monster?**' _

_Gaara looked down for a second before walking back up the stairs to wait for the mach.'_

Gaara opened his pale green/blue eyes.

"Even if I did like him... he wouldn't forgive me." Gaara stated.

'**How would you know, You haven't even asked him.**'

Gaara looked blankly at the book.

'Beastly...?'

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lee was laying down in his bed pulling the covers over his warn out body.

He had been training harder than normal yesterday and now he was trying to relax.

Rock Lee closed his dark brown eyes trying his hardest not to think about the fair.

Every one would most likely have a date or a sweetheart to take out and he'd be all alone with no one like last year. He didn't know what he'd say if anyone asked him about his own date.

'_I'll have to keep my thoughts up and have fun... after all Gai always says "it's only another bump in the round of youth." or something like that.' _

Lee pulled his arms to his chest as he drifted off into sleep thinking about a red head that he only vaguely remembered.

** XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sun light filled the room making Gaara give a wince of dislike.

Temari and Kankuro where fast asleep on the sofa because Gaara had calmed the bed.

He was tired of being stuck in here though and thought it best to go for a walk of something, anything really as long as it got HIM out of his mind.

All through last night he couldn't rid himself of the thought of Rock Lee.

He took his time changing into a clean set of clothes pulling on his sandals with care.

Temari by this time was looking at him with half asleep eyes.

"I'm going out." He stated glancing over to see her nod.

He opened the door and walked out into the outside closing it behind him he started to walk down one of the pathways not really knowing where it would lead to but than again did he really care?

"Gaara, Hey Hey Gaara!!! Wait up!"

Gaara gave a small glare at the sidewalk before turning to Naruto giving him a fast nod.

Naruto stopped in front of the red head panting from his run.

"Hey I didn't know you where here." Naruto said smiling.

"I only got here yesterday." Gaara said blankly.

"Man you need to open up." Naruto said back seeing Gaara blink at him some what confused.

"Look never mind. um, Oh I know! you should come to the fair. It only comes once a year you know." Naruto said looking thoughtful.

"You can take along whoever you want but it's a great place to take a date." Naruto said tapping his foot shyly.

"Sasuke asked me to go with him so ya know..." Naruto got a light blush as Gaara said nothing.

'**I bet you could make Lee-kun blush like that easy.**'

'_You think so- wait, Shut up..._'

"I'll think about it." Gaara said after awhile turning away to start walking away again.

"Well ok than, I'll see you around Gaara!!" Naruto yelled after him.

'**What do you think Gaara... want to ask him?**'

'_why do you care?_'

'**I'm not going to tell you that my boy, but I think even you should have someone.**'

"hm." Gaara said under his breath looking to the side seeing a butterfly.

He blinked, he'd never seen one up close before.

The red head leaned over getting a closer look.

'_Green, black, and blue..._' Gaara thought of the colors seeing the little butterfly fly up into the sky and vanish into thin air.

Gaara was staring at the sky trying to find the bug but it was gone.

'**Green, black, and blue make the colors of the sky... it blends when it flys but can be seen when it lands.**'

Gaara found truth in the words spoken before he started walking again.

'_Maybe I will go to the fair..._'

** XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was now late in the afternoon and the sun was starting to lower itself.

Lee looked around his closet digging out a green and light blue shirt.

He pulled it on smoothing it out on his navel.

Lee had already put on a pair of jeans and his sandals.

He looked himself over.

Moving a hand upward he messed up his hair.

'_There... maybe Sakura will like it this way._' Lee thought walking out of his front door.

He pulled out a small key locking it.

"Hey Lee-kun!" Tenten called pulling Neji along.

"Hello my youthful teammates!" Lee smiled.

"You ready to go?" Tenten asked holding Neji's hand a little tighter.

"Aww... Tenten you and Neji make such a sweet couple." Lee said truthfully.

Both Neji and Tenten blushed looking at one another.

"Well lets go." Lee said happily making his way ahead of the new pair.

Tenten smiled shyly at Neji who was trying to play it cool.

** XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Gaara was wearing a black shirt and a his normal ninja pants as he waited for his brother ans sister.

Temari couldn't wait to see Shikamaru and Kankuro only wanted to get this over with.

Gaara could have laughed at how Temari wanted every thing about her perfect.

She was pretty the way she was but like most teenage girls she didn't believe that at all.

"Are we ready?" Gaara asked softly as they smiled and nodded to him.

"Good, Lets go." Gaara stated opening the door as they walked through it.

** XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lee looked in wonder at all the lovely wonderful lights hanging all over the tents and stands.

"Lee-kun, Me and Neji are going to get something to eat you want to come?" Tenten asked smiling at her friend.

"Oh no that's ok Tenten, You and Neji have fun I'm going to look around." Lee said seeing the two leave.

His lips parted for a sigh.

He did what he said he would do, he looked around.

There where more games this year than the last so he thought he'd pass some time playing one.

"pop a balloon and win a stuffed animal! only 100yen!" the store tender yelled.

Lee walked over to him digging around his pockets fishing out the amount.

he was never good at these thing when he was younger but now that he was a ninja he knew he could do this.

He put the money down taking a dart.

Lee closed his eyes throwing the dart and popping a few balloons.

"Pick your prize." The tender said pointing at all the stuffed animals.

Lee looked around like a kid in a candy store.

"That on..." He smiled shyly pointing to the one that caught his eye.

He was handed the animal.

Lee smiled down at the little panda bear.

He moved aside as some of the smaller kids lined up to take their turn.

Rock Lee held the bear close starting his trip around again.

Every one looked so happy together that it started to make Lee's heart hurt some from the loneliness he was feeling.

He ignored it though and smiled brightly to every one that passed him by.

Than he saw Sakura.

His heart skipped.

'_S-she_ did change her mind...' Lee thought walking up to her.

"Sakura-chan you came after all." Lee said feeling joy come over him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Gaara had been walking for what seemed like hours.

He had lost his brother and sister some where in the crowed not that he really cared, they could take care of themselves.

'_I'm not going to find him... there are way to many people._'

'**you shouldn't give up so easily child, look to your left.**'

Gaara turned his head finding Lee trying to talk to Sakura.

He walked closer to hear what was going on.

"Look Lee I don't like you don't you understand, I love Sasuke. Sasuke! got it. Your always making a fool of yourself by trying to ask me out." Sakura stated looking vary pissed off.

Lee on the other hand was trying to fight back tears.

"But Sakura... I like you... and all Sasuke does is ignore you." Lee said back softly.

Gaara was getting angry, what Lee was saying was true but Sakura seemed to stupid to understand that.

"No he likes me, I know he does. The point is Lee that I will never go out with you so stop wasting your time." Sakura said glaring. '_How dare he say that Sasuke ignored her!_'

Lee closed his eyes tightly turned and ran as fast as he could. He knew no one could keep up with him and he really didn't want to be there in front of Sakura crying his eyes out. He had no idea where he was going but as long as he was away he didn't care.

Sakura blinked.

"Did I go yo far...?" She asked herself turning to come face to face with Gaara.

"Oh hello Gaara?" She asked confused. '_when the hell did he get here?_' She thought to herself.

Gaara glared at her with full hatred that made her wince.

"You didn't know what you could have had, you disgust me." Gaara growled down at her.

"But I must also thank you..." Gaara said still filled with anger.

"W-whys that?" Sakura asked looking fearful.

"Because... It makes it easier to make him mine." Gaara stated disappearing into sand.

Sakura was stuck there with a lost look on her face.

'_what did he mean by that?_'

** XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lee had run off into the woods on the edge of the fair grounds.

He was leaning against one of the many trees hot tears running down his face as he looked up at the night time sky.

The panda bear was pressed against his chest as he cried softly to himself.

He rested his head against his knees hearing footsteps in the background.

He didn't bother looking up.

'_All I wanted to do was make her smile... to make her happy... but she didn't even think about going out with me... _'

Lee thought sadly.

"Lee-kun..."

Lee gave a shiver feeling his name get whispered into his ear.

He felt a cold hand rest on his shoulder.

"It's ok Lee-kun... I'm here... I've got you."

Lee relaxed some as the hand on his shoulder started to stroke his back.

Lee looked up some seeing blurry blood red hair, he'd only seen that hair color once in his life.

"G-gaara...?" Lee asked weakly seeing Gaara give a nod.

"M-my heart hurts..." Lee stated softly looking down to see the panda looking up at him.

Gaara gave a look of understanding.

"I-I don't think anyone will love he..." Lee said under his breath shifting to lean against Gaara some feeling much better from the kind touches given to him.

"Don't say that..." Gaara ordered softly looking down at Lee.

Lee looked up tears still clinging to his face.

"I like you." Gaara said softly.

"Wha... why...?" Lee asked cleaning his face holding a look of confusion.

"Because your every thing I'm not... I think about you all the time... and I'm so sorry..." Gaara said gently taking Lee's arm.

He leaned over giving a kiss over the scar hidden under the cloth.

"And I know you may never forgive me... but I want you to know that I'm sorry... and that I like you... so don't act like nobody does..." Gaara said truthfully.

Lee thought about this seeing Gaara start to turn away.

"I-I forgave you... a long time ago." Lee said seeing how shocked Gaara was.

Gaara's shocked look slowly changed into a smile making Lee's heart stop.

He had never seen Gaara smile before... and the fact that he had done it make him happy.

'_Could it be that I was trying to love the wrong person?_' Lee thought about all the times he had dreamed about the red head and how happy they where in his dreams.

"Gaara... I think I like you too..." Lee said in a whisper.

'**What did I tell ya kid, now take him you know you want to.**'

Gaara gently took Lee's chin tilting it to himself.

Lee blushed dark red as Gaara's lips where placed against his own in a soft kiss.

Gaara smiled into the kiss before giving light nips to Lee's lower lip making Lee open his mouth shyly for him.

'_cute..._'

Gaara made the kiss deeper taking over Lee's mouth as he tasted the older male.

Lee closed his eyes feeling Gaara kissing his jawline softly.

'**Ok don't go to far Gaara, You don't want to scare him away do you?**'

Gaara smirked against Lee's neck before pulling away to see Lee looking at him with a dark blush and half closed eyes.

"Your so cute Lee-kun." Gaara stated giving a small kiss to Lee's nose.

Lee blinked licking over his lips.

'_D-did that really happen...?_' Lee looked up at Gaara seeing that smile that he was falling in love with.

Lee smiled back as Gaara helped him up.

Gaara took Lee's hand with his own pulling Lee along.

'_you belong to me now... and I'm going to help you smile they way you always do._'

Gaara thought as they walked back to the fair grounds.

'_I'm going to make her hurt for hurting you..._'

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura was sitting alone seeing Sasuke and Naruto talking.

'_I love you Sasuke._' She smiled happily at him.

Sasuke leaned over to Naruto giving him a soft kiss on the forehead.

She blinked.

'_What?_'

She leaned closes hearing what they where talking about.

"I love you Naru..." Sasuke said softly enjoying Naruto's blush.

He moved his fingers to fix the Naruto's hair.

Sakura stared in disbelief.

"This is a joke right?" She asked herself.

"I love you too Sasu." Naruto smiled moving his arms around Sasuke's middle.

And than it struck her like a lightening bolt.

Lee was right.

** XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Tenten and Neji where sharing a soda together.

"Thank you for bringing me out here tonight Neji..." Tenten said her cheeks a light pink color.

Neji smiled leaning over Giving Tenten a small kiss.

"No problem..." He said back feeling her kiss him back.

"Shikamaru get back here you haven't even kissed me yet!!!" Temari yelled chasing after Shika.

"What a drag!." He said running for his life.

Kankuro was fast asleep against one of the tents as little kids where playing with is 'ears' on hid hood.

Tenten and Neji gave a soft laugh.

"I wonder if Lee's having fun." Tenten said smiling as Neji took her hand.

"I'm sure he's fine." He reassured her with a smile giving her another soft kiss.

** XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Gaa-kun, The firer woks are going to start!" Lee smiled brightly as Gaara held his hand.

Every one gathered around looking up at the night sky as it became a canvas of bright colors.

Sakura was in the back seeing Gaara and Lee.

"I wonder if its to late to tell him how sorry I am..." She was about to walk up to the but stopped dead in her steps.

Gaara moved his hand though Lee's hair bringing the teen into a loving kiss.

'_So much like a butterfly you are lee. You only let others see you when you want to be seen and you can make your sad feelings disappear in the sky... _'

Gaara made the kiss deeper watching Lee close his brown eyes to let himself be dominated just how Gaara liked it.

Sakura looked to he feet.

It was to late, she understood now what Gaara meant about belonging.

Gaara licked over Lee's lips toying with them his hands pulling Lee's hips to meet his own.

'_My little butterfly I've caught you in my net and now your mine..._'

* * *

_**(Neo: **Wow this thing is long! but it was really fun to make._

_ I hope you all enjoyed the read and please be sure to leave a thought behind.**)**_

_**(R&R)  
**_


End file.
